


Stuck

by app_jelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/pseuds/app_jelly
Summary: Fareeha wakes up to an embarrassing situation.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts), [Jrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/gifts), [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts), [Lesbeanlatte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lesbeanlatte), [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts).



> On my discord I posted: "@everyone please write about Fareeha waking up stuck to Angela's breast because of drool. Make it cute, make it sweet. That is all."  
> Please read the other works in the Bob Drool Drabbles collection!

It wasn’t every morning that Fareeha got to sleep in. Angela usually woke up early every morning for her shift at the hospital. In turn, Fareeha also got up early so that the two of them could spend the morning together. This particular morning, neither woman had anywhere to be.

Fareeha woke up to the feeling of eyes staring intently at her face. Groggily, she voiced a question. “Why are you staring at me Angela?”

Angela blushed a little at having been caught in her staring, but the amusement of the situation quickly made up for any embarrassment. “Oh, it’s nothing serious. Don’t worry about it.”

Fareeha was skeptical. Angela usually said _don’t worry about it_ whenever there was, indeed, something to worry about. Namely, embarrassing situations. “Then why are you staring at me so intently?” Fareeha attempted to look up at her wife, but was met with resistance. It didn’t happen often, but the feeling of her cheek unable to freely move was a familiar one. _Oh no. Please don’t tell me…_

Angela tried to keep her laughter at bay with her hand against her lips. _She looked so comfortable too._

“How long… how long did you let me sleep like this?”

“Hmm, judging from how stuck you are, probably all night. If you’re asking how long I’ve been staring at you, then it’s probably been around twenty minutes. Had you not woken up, I definitely would have stared for longer.”

Fareeha braced herself for a few seconds before she ripped her cheek away from Angela. Apparently, during the night, she had grown comfortable enough to drool over the cozy pillow of her wife’s breasts. As a consequence of this drooling, her face ended up stuck to Angela’s right breast. It wasn’t the first time.

“This is so embarrassing.” Fareeha sat up along the headboard of their shared bed and stared straight ahead. She refused to make eye contact.

“It isn’t so bad. It’s actually kind of adorable.” Angela maneuvered her body flush against her embarrassed wife, embracing her in a one-sided hug. “Take it from me, the person that had her breasts drooled on.”

Fareeha wasn’t convinced. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“True.”

“What! You were supposed to say something like _no, no of course not_ or _I wouldn’t lie to you_.”

Angela pretended to be in thought for a minute. She wouldn’t admit it to anybody, but it was fun to get Fareeha a little flustered. However fun it was though, she couldn’t keep the act up forever.

“Well, you see, it _was_ supposed to make you feel better,” Angela started. She untangled herself from Fareeha’s side to slide into her lap. “but it wasn’t a lie. It _was_ adorable to watch you sleep, blissfully unaware of your predicament. And besides there are worse things to do in your sleep.”

Fareeha drew patterns along Angela’s thighs, still avoiding her gaze. “Like what?”

“Hmm, well, I talk in my sleep. Remember that?” Angela clasped their hands together.

“I don’t think that’s as bad as waking up stuck to your wife’s breast because of dried drool.”

Angela laughed. “Okay, you got me. It’s not as bad, but the bottom line here is that I still love you. Drool and all.”

“Lucky me.”

“Yes, lucky you. Can I have a kiss now for all of my trouble?”

Fareeha briefly considered giving in before she decided on a little teasing of her own. Angela, who had leaned in closer for her kiss, found herself unexpectedly dropped on the other side of the bed. “What?”

“No kisses for Angelas with morning breath!” Fareeha said as she dashed towards the bathroom.

“Fareeha!”


End file.
